


Moscow

by LJ_Ricci



Category: Elton John (Musician)
Genre: 1970s, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, rash decisions, running off with a lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Ricci/pseuds/LJ_Ricci
Summary: A woman is charmed by Elton while working an event of his. In a whirlwind she finds herself caught up in him and whisked off to be with him on his Russian tour.
Relationships: Elton John and a new lover
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Moscow

I've never stayed in a hotel suite like this before. It's huge; larger, and certainly more lavish than anywhere I've stayed before, with an astonishing view of the city below. There are vases of fresh flowers on every surface. There's a knock at the door and the bellboy brings in my luggage. On his way out, he hands me a note.

A tray will be up shortly. Please eat.  
There's something for you in the wardrobe.  
Be ready at 6:30. Bob will fetch you.  
You'll be in my arms by 7 o'clock.  
xx Elton

\--------------

Three weeks ago my company had sent me on a catering job. We often catered for celebrities. I may see them for a second if they come up to the buffet but we're not to speak to them unless they address us first, and they never do. This job was no different. I had been told it was for Elton John. A post-concert soiree.

\--------------

I open the suite's large wardrobe. I've brought plenty to wear. I can't imagine what he thinks I might need. There hangs a sheared fur coat with another note pinned inside.

It gets chilly here in the evenings.  
I want you only warm and comfortable while you're with me.  
xx Elton

\-------------

I'd begun to set up the buffet tables when clicking foot steps came echoing across the hall. I turned and was surprised to see Elton. I registered his presence and returned to my work. Celebrities always ignore us. I expected no more from him, but he had stopped. He introduced himself, helped me lift the far end of the table, and made himself available “should I need anything.” I wasn't used to such kindness from our clients. It was nice. He was charming.

\-------------

I pick at the cornucopia that's sent up to the suite. Butterflies flitting about my insides, I think I might throw up. I step into my most flattering pair of jeans and pull a long-sleeved t-shirt over my head. Black. Plain and simple.

\-------------

As Elton's party had worn on, he'd come up to the buffet several times. Not to fetch food, but to inquire about me. How am I doing? Do I need anything? Do I work these types of events often? How do I like to spend my time when I'm not working? Would I like to meet him for dinner tomorrow night?

Wait...what?

\--------------

I look at myself in the mirror, combing through my unruly hair. How? Why? I'm in Moscow---I must have really lost it this time. I don't know how this happened. It was hardly a decision. I drop the comb and shake my head. These last three weeks have left my head spinning. I roll my eyes at my reflection. I've always wanted to see the world. Yeah, that's it...with Elton John...

\--------------

The car had pulled up at exactly 8 o'clock the night after the party and whisked me away with Elton. Dinner at a steakhouse I hadn't yet been to. Again, he had been charming. He asked all of the questions and I gave him all of the answers. Most of my own questions he'd deflected. Not for long though. I require reciprocity.

\---------------

I pluck my shoes from my suitcase and spy another note on the bed. On a pillow. That wasn't there when I came in. Housekeeping must have been in while I was in the bathroom. No. I recognize that handwriting, even five feet away.

I long to have you in my embrace, darling. Please hurry to me.  
xx Elton

\----------------

He was reaching saturation point when I had agreed to a tea date the afternoon following dinner. He was just lonely on tour, I'm sure. He was moving on the next day. There had been no more deflection. He relented and then couldn't stop. Four hours on he had finally quit talking. He apologized and asked me to stay for dinner. I couldn't...but I did. He asked if he could kiss me. I shouldn't have...but I did.

Oh, I did.

\----------------

The note in my hand is rustling. I'm shaking. I look over to the other side of the bed and see Elton's things on the bedside table. Oof...A punch-in-the-gut rush. I think I really am going to throw up that single canape that I ate. We're going to sleep together tonight.

\----------------

Two weeks post-tea I had held a letter in my hands.

I can't stop thinking about you.  
Our time together.  
Your kiss.  
Open the other envelope.

A one way ticket to Moscow.

Please join me.  
xx Elton

\-----------------

The knock at the door startles me and I drop the note. It's 6:30. Bob's here. I slip on the fur and am out the door. It's cold and I'm grateful for Elton's warm gift. I climb into the backseat to another note.

There's a box in the seatback pocket for you. Open it. I'll wait....

Earrings. Deep, velvety blue Sapphire earrings. I immediately discard the cheap faux diamonds in my ears.

I hope you like them.  
xx Elton

\------------------

I had hurtled through the air toward Russia---and Elton, trying to understand what I was doing. I had stared at the clouds, then the black darkness, then the clouds again for fourteen hours.

\-----------------

I'm told he has 5 minutes until showtime. He's bent over, tucking his baggy pants into his shiny, heeled boots. Purple jacket, string of pearls, and flat cap. Hair longer than I remember. The door latches with a click. He looks up and I'm in his arms and on his lips.

\------------------

Had I been looking for Elton? No. He wouldn't have been waiting in a busy airport. I spotted a sign with my name and I thanked the driver when he handed me the note.

Don't check in.  
Go straight to the top floor.  
Here's a key to the only door up there.  
xx Elton

\-----------------

It's 1am when we fall through the door. He's devouring me. His hands are everywhere. So are mine. He smells of musk and man. He feels...all man.

“Don't go home. Stay with me this tour.”

His mouth is at my ear. On my neck. Here I go again. Hardly a decision. He's a flame and I'm a moth. I shouldn't...but I do.

Oh, I do.


End file.
